How To Save A Life
by LuvingLyfe
Summary: Brooke finally speaks out about everything she's felt. Starting with a confrontation with the girl she thought was her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

1

"_This has been the worst year of my life Brooke, and I needed my best friend, but you, you cut me out of your life..." she took a deep breath and felt the tears fall "...you were there when my mom died, you cried with me and now you use it as a punch line to hurt me?..." she glared accusingly at the girl that was supposed to be her best friend "...and all because of what? Because I was honest with you?" She stopped and ran a tired hand through her hair. "You know what? I'm done...as of today you and whatever kind of a friendship we had, it's dead to me." She turned to walk back into her house only to be stopped by her angry voice. _

_Brooke quickly got up and dusted off her pants in an attempt to calm down her emotions. "I am so sick of your shit Peyton!" were the first words to come out of her mouth after listening to the blondes tirade against her. "You're right, I should've never used your mom as a means to hurt you, because I was there when it happened." She watched as Peyton just glared warily at her. "But, there's the difference between you and I Peyton." She took a step closer to her as her anger increased. "I never made any pretenses in what I thought or how I felt with you. You always knew where I stood, but you?..." she waved her hand in frustration "...you wrap yourself in your dark and lonely world, refusing to let anybody in, including me." _

"_You go on and on about how people always leave you, but guess what Peyton, at least when those people were in your life, they loved you and they showed you that they loved you. Both your mom's, your father, regardless of how much he's been away, you know he loves you, Jake and now Lucas? Who did I have? Absentee parents, meaningless relationships? And then, the one boy I actually loved? Had to be the boy that you loved to? And who loves you back and not me?"_

_Brooke turned her back and wiped the tears that were flowing freely down her face now. "I asked you Peyton, I asked you over and over how you felt, and told you that I would step aside if you had feelings for him, but you denied it and denied it over and over again."_

"_The difference between what happened between me and Nathan and what you and Lucas did while he was with me is that my judgement was impaired that night. I'm not using alcohol as an excuse and I'm sorry for hurting you, but you and Lucas were well aware of what you were doing when you snuck around behind my back. There was no alcohol clouding your judgement." _

"_The sad thing is, when Lucas and I were starting to build our friendship back up and there was the possability of it being something more, I asked you for advice about it. Do you remember what you told me Peyton? When I told you my fear of recreating that love triangle that day? You said that this time you wouldn't be the one to kiss him, but you know what? Admitting to me that you actually loved him was ten times worst." _

_Brooke turned around one last time to look at Peyton. "You're right when you said that this friendship is dead. You got the guy Peyton, another boy to love you in your so called miserable life. Reality check blondie, you're not the only one with problems in their lives."_

"_I'm done too. Call me all the names in the book you want, whatever will make you feel better, but know for a fact, that I HAVE been there for you. I am sorry for what happened with your psycho fake brother, but now you have Lucas right? He seems to be the only one you've always needed." _

_Brooke turned toward her car, but before you got in, her head hung in exhaustion and defeat she paused one last time and looked at her. "I sincerely hope that you both make each other happy Peyton, I sincerely hope it was worth a lifelong friendship over." With those parting words she got into her car and sped away, not once taken a second glance back. _

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry this is kind of a boring chapter, but I always felt that Brooke was given the raw end of the deal in this show. It's always "Poor Peyton, she's had such a tough life" I'm tired of it so I wanted to take a spin on Brooke's side of things. Not sure what the pairings are just yet, the only permanent one is Naley, because seriously, who would have it any other way. Let me know if I should continue this story.


	2. When One Friendship Ends, Who's Left?

1Brooke couldn't believe what had just happened at Peyton's. Years of friendship and that was how it would end between the two of them. She caressed the front cover of her childhood scrap book and with a heavy sigh, she placed it back in its box and pushed it to the back of her closet. Falling backwards on the bed, she placed an arm over her forehead and tried to calm the rush of emotions still boiling in her.

"Hey hoe!" Brooke glanced toward the voice and offered a small smile to the girl who, at one point in time she wanted to do nothing more than beat her pretty face in.

"Rachel" She offered plainly not bothering to move from her position.

"What? No smartass comeback?" Rachel asked as she placed a hand on her hip and stared at the girl across from her. "Queen bitch must be losing her touch." She said scoffing a little.

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to gather every ounce of patience she could. "I'm not in the mood Rach."

Before Rachel could garner a response, she was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Both girls turned to see Haley standing in the doorway with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Hey, Brooke, can I talk to you?"

Rachel glanced briefly between her roommate and Haley and quickly gathered her things. "I was heading out anyway, people to do, things to see." She offered carelessly as she breezed past Haley, but not before offering Brooke a "_call me if you need anything_" look.

Brooke finally sat up from her position and looked warily at Haley. "Look Hales, I already apologized for the tape, so if you've come here to bitch at me some more, I'm not in the mood." She started to get off the bed only to be stopped by Haley's voice.

"Don't apologize Brooke, it's actually the reason why I'm here, I owe you the apology..." off of the confused look on Brooke's face, she ventured into the room and stopped in front of the bed. "I had no reason to be upset with you, Nathan? Maybe, but not you. You and I didn't even know each other then. It's these damn hormones, it's causing me to act all irrationally. I'm soooo sorry for being angry at you."

Brooke could only offer her a watery smile as the emotions of the day took it's toll on her. Without thinking about it, she launched herself into Haley's arms and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that you're not mad at me Tutor girl..."

Haley smiled at the use of her nick name. Pulling back slightly so that she could look Brooke in the eyes "So does that mean we're good?" And at Brooke's laugh, she took that in the affirmative.

"Listen Brooke, I bumped into Peyton on the way over here, she told me what happened between you guys this morning, are you okay?"

Brooke laughed derisively at the mention of her former best friend. "I don't know Hales, we said some pretty intense stuff to one another. I don't know if I'll every be okay with knowing that a friendship I used to count on is now nonexistent."

Haley placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder and tried to offer her as much comfort and support she could. "I'm sure it'll work out Brooke, you two have been friends for way too long to just give up on it."

"No, it won't. As harsh as it sounds, I meant every single thing I said to her today. She got what she wanted in Lucas, what she's always wanted. I just can't be that person for her anymore." She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears from coming out. She promised herself she would not shed another tear for this situation.

Haley, seeing her struggle with her emotions could only offer her a comforting hug. "It'll be okay Brooke, I'm here for you."

And those were the words that Brooke needed to hear more than anything, especially on this day. To know that she still had people around her who cared enough to want to be there for her.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter kind of sucked. I'm having some serious issues with my wording tonight, but I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. Thank you soooooo much for all the awesome reviews. I honestly didn't think anybody but me would like the story. I promise the next chapter will be much better. **

**So, the premises of the story, Brooke and Peyton? Basically a non existent relationship in this story. Like I said in the first chapter, kind of tired of the boohoo Peyton sob story. Brooke and Haley? I think they could be the best of friends, so consider them a mainstay in this story. Along with Rachel and Mouth, because I like the dimensions those two offer into Brooke's life. **

**Now, onto the most important subject. I would like a Brooke and Lucas friendship in my story. I've been getting reviews asking me to keep those two apart, because Lucas is an ass. I agree, but I hope you guys don't mind a friendship. We'll have to think up a guy for Brooke. I'll let you know my thoughts on this as the story progresses and ask you for your feedback and advice. Because you are my readers, so I want you to like what I write. Thanks!! Let me know what you think so far...**


	3. What The Hell Happened?

1Brooke walked arm in arm with Haley through the doors of Tree Hill High as they made their way toward their lockers where they would meet Nathan.

"Hi husband," Haley reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey babe! How you doing Brooke?" Haley had informed him of what had happened between Brooke and Peyton the other night, and from the looks of the brunette girl in front of him, he could tell the situation was still weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"It's going Nate, nothing too exciting." Brooke warily rubbed a hand to her temples, between Haley, Nathan and Rachel, she's had her fill of people looking at her sympathetically. It was great that they cared enough to ask, but she just wanted to forget the matter completely.

Nathan opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by a jab to his stomach. Glancing down, he could see his wife shaking her head at him.

"Well, that's good right? Excitement is so overrated." He offered lamely.

"Hey hoe..." Brooke had never been so happy to see Rachel in her life.

"Right back at ya Barbie..." Brooke always enjoyed bringing up the fact that Rachel had plastic surgery.

"Ha, Ha, aren't we just the jokester today..." Whereas once the two girls would be at each others throat, they now settled into harmless banter. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed two blonde heads walking their way. "Brooke, why don't we skip today? Lets go, like right NOW!"

"What's the hurry Rach? We just got into school."

"Rachel, you know you shouldn't be skipping when the school year almost over and graduation just a few weeks awa..." Haley trailed off when she caught Rachel's eyes and the direction she was trying to indicate. Following her trail of sight, Haley also caught sight of the two getting closer. "You know what? That's a great idea, come on Brooke, I'll go too." Quickly releasing Nathan's hand, she linked her arm through Brooke's again at the same time Rachel did as they forcefully tried to nudge Brooke towards the exit.

"Hales, what's gotten into you?" Now Brooke was suspicious. Rachel she expected such an attitude but not Haley. Haley would never willingly skip school unless something was up.

"Nothing Tigger, can't a girl be excited about spending the day together with her best friend?" Haley mentally scolded herself for not coming up with a better response.

"Then shouldn't you be looking for he who shall not be named?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Brooke..." To say that Haley wasn't hurt by her words would be a lie.

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow..." Offering her friend an apologetic smile, she released her arm from Rachel's hold on her and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess this whole situation is bothering more than I care to admit."

The three girls were stopped from saying anything further by a loud commotion that was going on behind them. Brooke turned around to see Nathan desperately trying to steer Lucas and Peyton in the other direction, to no avail.

Rachel and Haley both glanced nervously at Brooke, awaiting her reaction. But instead of the anger they were expecting, Brooke said nothing. Her eyes were blank and her stance rigid.

"Nathan, what's the matter with you?" Lucas couldn't understand why his brother was trying so hard to get him and Peyton to turn in the other direction. Suddenly, he felt his girlfriends body stiffen beside him. Glancing up he followed the direction of her eyes only to land on Brooke's impassive face.

"Hey guys..." He greeted, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Brooke refused to offer Peyton the satisfaction of seeing just how unnerved she was at seeing the two of them together. She turned to Haley and Rachel, "So, are we cutting or what?"

Nodding their heads in the affirmative, they quickly turned to go in the opposite direction of Lucas and Peyton.

"No, my car is parked on the other side." Brooke pointed to the doors that were behind Lucas and Peyton's back. "Lets go that way."

Brooke squared her shoulder back, held her head high, plastered on an indifferent smile and floated past the blonde couple, not even bothering to glance at her former best friend.

"Hey Lucas..." Rachel smiled briefly at him as she passed by him. "P.Pathetic..." She missed the scowl that formed on Peyton's face at hearing her words.

Lucas watched as the three girls retreating backs disappeared out of view. Not even a greeting from Haley, who he thought was his best friend.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucas turned his attention back to Peyton, but got no response. "Peyton?"

"I don't want to talk about it Lucas..." the warning bell rang indicating that class would start any minute. "I'll see you at lunch." She hurriedly made her escape, leaving a dumbfounded Lucas with a bemused Nathan.

"You really have no clue do you?" Nathan patted his brother's shoulder as he tried to contain his laughter.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan watched his brother intently, trying to gauge whether or not his cluelessness was sincere.

"You mean Peyton didn't tell you what happened between her and Brooke?"

"Something happened between Brooke and Peyton?"

"You should really talk to your girlfriend." Nathan shook his head as he started to walk toward his own class.

"Wait, Nate, what happened betwee..." Lucas didn't get to finish his sentence as Nathan quickly disappeared into one of the class rooms.

Making a mental note to pull Peyton aside later and find out what the hell was going on, Lucas grabbed his things and ran to class.

**A/N: Sorry guys, not a lot happening in this chapter. But don't you just love how clueless Lucas seemed? You know, as much of an observer the writers of One Tree Hill make him out to be, I honestly do think he's more clueless than anything. **

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry if you hate it...happy if you love it...either way let me know what you think.**

**Also, I need some help thinking up a guy for Brooke. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys ROCK!!**


End file.
